


Won't Back Down

by motherlucius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherlucius/pseuds/motherlucius
Summary: Its been a long past few months, and Jesse begins to feel the weight of it all.





	Won't Back Down

Light shone through the cracked window, and Jesse felt himself waking up. Torn from his restless sleep, he cracked open an eye. Jesse, uninterested in where he was or who he was with, turned over and buried himself under the thin blankets. He felt the worn out mattress sink near his legs, and a hand brush his shoulder. 

“We have to leave, Jess,” Hanzo’s soothing voice filled the room. 

McCree squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. “Why.” 

“The bounty. This is our last chance to collect it. I’d prefer to get moving.” 

“Five more minutes.” 

Hanzo paused, and Jesse felt his intent stare on the back of his head. “What’s wrong, Jesse? You haven’t been yourself recently.” 

“I know.” 

He sighed. “You can tell me. That’s what I’m here for. I won’t be able to help you unless you tell me whats going on.” 

Jesse swallowed, then dragged himself up. He rubbed the back of his neck with his prosthetic hand, and didn’t meet his partner’s concerned gaze. “Some real heavy shit, I guess. I feel like I’ve lost my purpose. Like this life didn’t turn out the way I wanted it too. For fuck’s sake, Han, I’m forty years old and still stumblin over myself. I begin to wonder if its really worth it in the end. Why don’t we just run away? Why do we gotta face these horrors everyday?” 

Hanzo nodded. “I wonder about the same things. But its obvious, to me, you let it get to you. Listen, Jesse, your life is worth it. It pains me to see you in this state, you must know. It has been rough the last few months, I know, but I also know you can pull through. You don’t give yourself enough credit with how big your heart is and how you want to make things right. And… You’ve helped me a lot. When we met, I was in a very low place too. You made me realise I do have something, or someone, to live for. That was you, us. Don’t give up on me, McCree, please.” 

Jesse looked at Hanzo, and really looked. He realized it could be much worse. They could be separated, or have never met in the first place. The world could turn its back on them (most days it felt like it had) and they’d still have each other. Jesse felt tears in his eyes, and he buried his face in his hands. He cried. “Th-thank you, Han. You mean so much to me.” 

“And you, Jesse,” Hanzo rubbed circles into McCree’s thighs. 

“I think I love you. I really do.” 

“I thought it was obvious,” He joked. 

Jesse chuckled, and wiped under his eyes with the back of his hand. “I mean it this time. Not while I’m in bliss or half asleep.” 

“Then I love you just as much,” Hanzo cupped his chin and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “And your smelly breath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
